Shortterm memory
by XxstrawberrybloomxX
Summary: "School... What a pain in the ass" I said with a scowl, the two people beside me blinked then broke into loud laughter. A hand slapped me on my back and the person smirked. " Brat, you just realized that now? Are you brain dead?" Kid and Killer snickered.


Chapter title: First day In Grand Line High

Pairing: still deciding…

Rating: T (maybe M later on)

School.

What can I say to this word? Hm… to me it's boring, but useful in a way for the future, but most of it is bullshit. I'm always going to school, sitting in class for god knows how long and then I'll go home. This routine for my school life is actually pretty much boring, you see.

I always kind of wanted something to happen, but now I never wished for that. I even think now that I want my boring school life back!

This class, no, let me rephrase that again. The school is totally crazy and abnormal !

-Some months ago at the inspection day-

« Damn, this school is way too huge! So, where is the secretary room? ", I muttered quietly, while walking in the endless long hallways, that seemed to never end no matter how much I walk.

It was kinda pissing me off, really.

Today is actually not an official school day, only an inspection day, since this school is huge and has many rooms. This school or better Grand Line High School is an elite school for students with abnorm- er, I mean above the average talents.

Now that I think about it, the only skills I have is language and technology. Other students must be better than me, how lame I am.

Oh!

That's right, I never introduced myself, didn't I?

My name is Tsumi Itami, 16 years old. I'm easy to recognize and to remember, because of my short messy white hair that I can't tame with a comb and my crimson eyes. Actually there is another trademark of mine, but I'm saving that for another time.

Right now I'm searching the damn secretary room and I totally got lost. I know, lame.

There weren't any other students beside me in this hallway I can ask. Scratch that. I wouldn't even ask someone for directions because of my pride and shyness.

There is no problem if I talk to a person via chats, mobiles or letters, but in person I never get a word out of my mouth. Because of that strange behavior of mine, everyone of my former class thought I was unfriendly and emo, but I'm not!

Ugh, everyone takes it wrong and misunderstands me. I now feel like crying.

That's when I bumped into a person.

-Switch to 3rd person POV-

Tsumi stumbled back before looking at the person's face she bumped into.

It was a young man with… uh… green hair.

He wore the freshmen school uniform, so the albino assumed he was a student here. His tie was a bit loose, showing chest, not that Tsumi cared about that.

The only thing, which annoyed her, was his height. The green haired teen was so much bigger than her, which kind of pissed her off.

"Sorry about that", she muttered quietly and brushed past him.

That collision was embarrassing and she hoped she didn't make any faces while bumping into him.

-15 minute later-

"Where the hell am I?" she mumbled in despair.

She knew that she was on the 3rd floor of 6, but that was all.

Not noticing where she was going she thought about asking a passing person, but dismissed the idea, due to her lack of courage and tried to search for the secretary room by herself.

-Another 15 minutes later-

"I fucking give up!" Tsumi hissed between her teeth and went to the basement. During her walk, she saw a few people who aimlessly wandered around and others talking with new found friends.

The albino sighed and entered a door which seemed to lead outside into the school yard. There weren't many students there except for a little group of men and a … polar bear?

She raised an eyebrow, then looked away to look around.

The yard itself was fairly big, it looked like a public park only that it was a bit smaller and for students.

Tsumi went further into the centre, inhaling the fresh and clean air. In the middle of the yard was a fountain, around it were some benches.

Sighing, she sat down on a bench in front of her.

The white haired girl had a clear view of the small group under the apple tree and so she observed them a little, since she had nothing better to do. Of course she would constantly look away at something else, so she wouldn't be caught during her observation.

She placed her school bag on her lap, rummaging in it for some second, before pulling out some sheets of papers and a pen, which was black with two Inugamis decorated on it in a color of white.

She started to write down anything that came into her mind, making it into a story.

-With the small group-

"Hey, did you notice the girl by the fountain?" a young man with orange hair asked. His eyes were hidden behind sunglasses. The others except a teen who leaned against the apple tree turned to the fountain.

"Yeah, so what?" someone asked.

"Well, it's just that she constantly looks over to us. It's kind of unnerving" The group looked at each other.

"If you're so unnerved about it, then tell her to stop. I don't really care" the others nodded in agreement.

Said person stood up and told them he would be back in a minute. Everyone else shrugged and turned to talk like they did before.

-With Tsumi-

"Excuse me" Tsumi looked up to see a person in front of her,

"I've noticed that you've been staring at us for a while and I feel a bit uncomfortable because of it. I'm here to ask you if you could stop that." He explained to her, scratching the back of his head nervously.

The albino titled her head to the side. She was kind of nervous herself, but didn't show it and replaced it with an innocent facade.

She told him that she will stop.

The man smiled and bowed in thanks, then left her, joining the group under the tee. Tsumi watched him leaving.

She sighed.

"What a horrible day" she said to no one in particular and decided to ask for directions.

-With the group-

"So did you ask her?" a guy with school uniform and a penguin hat asked his close friend. Said person nodded and began to sit down. When he felt a finger tip his shoulder,

He turned around to see Tsumi with her sheets hugged to her chest and the school bag in her free hand.

"Huh?" he began, but was cut off when he was dragged away.

Through many protests and stumbling, they were a few meters away from the others.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Uhm, sorry about that, I have a favor to ask you" she said and stared down on the ground, avoiding eye contact with him. She didn't like eye contact, because it always made her feel unsure and nervous.

"Then why didn't you tell me there?" She hoped that he wouldn't ask her that, but told him the reason nether less.

"You are a shy person and can't speak in front of multiply people around you?" she nodded, he sighed, "Well, then ask you question, favor, whatever", Tsumi had a small smile on her face, a rarely sight you get to see, which made the man blush.

-With others-

"What are they talking about?"

"Who knows"

"Hey did you see the blush on Shachi! He's actually blushing! And that girl's smile isn't so half bad either."

The sleeping man woke up due to the ruckus, lazily stretching his body and then fully sitting up. The polar bear noticed the movements of his friend and turned to talk to him.

"Bepo, what's with the noise? Did something interesting happen?" the polar bear, Bepo, blinked and explained the situation.

"I see" that's the only thing he said and looked at Tsumi and Shachi, who were leaving the yard.

"Oh, leader, you're awake?" one of the group asked. Said person nodded. After a minute of silence, he asked where Shachi was going.

The young man with the penguin hat replied to his question and he was visibly excited to see if Shachi would ask the albino to be his girlfriend. Dismissing the imagination of those two together, he stood up with the others following behind him, to leave the school.

-In front of the secretary room with Shachi and Tsumi-

"Thanks for showing me the secretary room" the short girl bowed. Shachi told her that if she would have problems, she could ask him for advice and help. Tsumi said another thanks and waved after Shachi when he left.

She stopped waving.

"This year everything is just so different. I even managed to befriend a guy no less", she thought dryly. Tsumi was a kind short girl, but she was never liked by men before, that was something she didn't understand.

Getting out of the deep thoughts she turned the handle of the door , but was caught off guard when the door opened and a man with crimson red hair stood in front of her with an equally stupid gawking face. The stranger was pushed aside and an older looking man came into view.

He had silver hair and smoky grey eyes. Tsumi gulped silently and prayed that he wasn't a teacher and if he really is one, then she wouldn't want him to be one of her teachers.

"Are you Tsumi Itami?" he growled slightly when he asked.

Flinching at his tone and growl, she was on the edge of tearing up. Pushing the grumpy teacher away, the former man comforted the scared protagonist and led her in to the room. The room itself is painted in a color of turquoise and a little bigger than a classroom.

"You're here to pick up your schedule, right?" Shanks, the teacher with red hair asked.

The silent girl nodded. A timetable and a folder was handed her and she took if in her small hands.

"What is a kid doing here?" a woman's voice demanded from behind the calmed down Tsumi.

The albino whipped her head around and saw a beautiful woman with gigantic breast.

"Ah, Hancock, this is Tsumi Itami. She is the last one to pick up her schedule" the woman raised an eyebrow at Tsumi and started an annoying speech.

"Why didn't you pick up your schedule earlier? A student must be early and organized. And look at you!" Tsumi looked at herself. "You don't have your tie correctly tied and you're wearing pants!" Tsumi had a confused look on her face, while Shanks smiled slightly, yet you could see a sweat drop. Shanks interrupted before it was never going to end.

"Hancock, you see, Tsumi didn't found the secretary room and I won't blame her for that. The room is actually placed on the highest floor in a small corner and apparently we didn't have enough skirts for every female student, so she has to wear jeans until we get new ones." The big breasted woman stopped and looked at the red haired. She narrowed her eyes, then huffed and left the room, slamming the door.

Akagami Shanks let out a sigh and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry about that. She is a tad uptight. Can you forgive her?" he pled, an apologetic smile on his face. The albino nodded in response, what made happy, that she kind enough to forgive her.

He told her that she could go home if she wanted, now that she already has her schedule for school. She stood up, bowed and left.

Tsumi decided to leave the school and walked down the stairs. Not looking up from the steps, she collided with something solid. A hand touched her forehead, rubbing it gently.

Looking up, she saw a man who was at least two heads taller than her.

The albino took some steps back and looked at the man. That person had black hair with onyx eyes. Some freckles decorated his face and he wore an orange hat on his face. His body was muscular, though Tsumi couldn't clearly see due to his uniform.

Tsumi recognizes his uniform of that of a sophomore.

"Ace! You should be more careful!" a scolding voice exclaimed. A person with blond hair came into view. His hair was shaped similar like that of a pineapple. Tsumi sweat dropped as pineapple head lectured the freckled man about looking where a person should look while walking.

Another person approached the group, though Tsumi was the only one who didn't saw that person sneaking up behind her.

"HEIYA!" the stranger jumped at Tsumi, who tried to not fall down the stairs. She already had trouble with her balance and now that a total stranger was clinging onto her back, she really had trouble. So she flailed her arms to get into a straight position, but failed to do so.

Both of them would have would have tumbled the stairs down if it wasn't for Ace, who had noticed the female stranger behind the oblivious albino.

"You ok?" he asked the nearly crying Tsumi in his arms. When he didn't get an answer or small response, he glared at the innocent looking culprit.

"Haruta, that was really dangerous, you know. If I hadn't noticed you through Marco's bickering, you two would have fallen down!" he sighed when Haruta ignored him and patted the visibly shocked and sniffling Tsumi.

Marco walked next to Ace and pried off the small girl, widening his eyes when the victim of Haruta's stupidy stood straight up and run off down the stairs.

"What was that?" Marco sweat dropped, while Ace looked after the running girl, saying how fast she could run.

The blonde really was tired and began to drag Haruta, who was off in La-la-land, while Ace followed.

The albino was now on the second floor of the building, panting from the running and tried to catch her breath.

When a hand grabbed her arm, she instantly screamed, but was cut off when another hand covered her mouth.

"Tsumi, it's me! Calm down!" the albino whipped around and saw Shachi with his friends behind him.

Shachi, shocked by Tsumi's tearing face, tried to comfort her, as said person babbled about her near-death experience in a speed record.

The group behind them sweat dropped at the comical situation in front of them and asked Shachi what the girl's problem was.

"Well you see, when Tsumi wanted to walk down the stairs from the 6th to the 5th, she bumped into a senpai. She was too occupied to notice another senpai behind her and so that person jumped on her back, which made them nearly fall down if it wasn't for the other senpai" the others sweat dropped again.

"So that's why she's so worked up. No wonder actually, when you just escaped a pitiful death" the man with the penguin hat said, looking at the depressed Tsumi by the windows. After she calmed down, she looked outside the window to recollect her cool.

"Anyway we're leaving now. You can talk to her alone" Penguin hat said and the group left. Shachi gaped at them. HE wanted to ask them, why they left him alone with her, but didn't get a chance to.

"Thanks for calming me down, Shachi-san. I feel better now, but I have to leave now. BEy!" now the poor Shachi was left alone in the hallway.

"Today was tiring…" the albino sighed on her way to the convenience store. Tomorrow is the first day of school, the day after tomorrow would be the day to move some furniture into the dorm and she would have to do packing and unpacking too.

Entering the nearest convenience store from her house, she made her way to the instant products. Tsumi didn't want to bother herself cooking a proper meal before moving into a dorm.

After paying for a cup of instant ramen and a pack of pocky, she left the store, but walked into something solid again. Though this time big hands grabbed her shoulders, so the person could take a good look at her.

That person had fiery red hair, not as brilliant as Shanks, but it had its own style. A frown was present on the stranger's face, before it was replaced with a scowl. He kind of made Tsumi scared, but also pretty bored, since she was used seeing s scowl on a certain person's face.

From the corner of her eyes, she saw another person behind the scowling man, though she couldn't see his face due to the mask he wore.

"The hell you're doing!" he hissed. Tsumi sweat dropped at the question. She actually didn't do anything on purpose.

"Uhm, uh…, being held and yelled by you…?" surprise was seen for a fraction of a second, but quickly vanished.

"That wasn't what I meant! And Iknow that you know what I meant!" somehow the stranger was easy to predict, but Tsumi couldn't risk her life by experimenting with his reactions.

"I bumped into you…." She said slurrily, still not understanding what the big problem was. "So…?" the angry person's eyebrow twitched in irritation.

"Acting all cocky, huh…?" there was clear confusion on her face. "Perhaps I should just beat you into a bloody pulp…" he said threatingly, just a little too close for Tsumi's comfort. Now the albino was getting nervous, her real problem was, unfortunately, the closeness of men.

When the man's face was only a few inches away from hers, she automatically slapped him in the face and kneed him in the belly.

The stranger groaned and let go of her shoulder, rubbing his stinging cheek and also the belly, though the kneeing didn't hurt as much as the slap.

He saw her running away with her bought things and chased after her, leaving his friend in front of the convenience store. He so wanted to punch her for good.

When Tsumi had finally reached the gates of her house on the left side of the street, her thin arm was pulled back, forcing her body to twist around in a not so comfortable way.

Losing balance and footing, she fell, but grabbed unconsciously the shirt of the stranger's uniform, ripping the front of it.

Tsumi had avoided landing face first, but therefore she landed on her right knee, which now hurt a lot. She was holding the end of the shirt, not noticing the angry look, which indicated, that it would deliver the girl in front of him a very painful beating. In rage he grabbed the clutching hand on his ripped shirt and pulled her up, ignoring the whimper he received in return.

"You brat…! First you bump into me, then act all cocky and now you shredded my shirt" he growled at her, and then continued.

"Now that I'm having a proper look at your uniform, you're from the same school and same year as me" he looked straight into her pain filled eyes. "I want you to pay for ymy shirt and till you got the money, I will keep a close eyes on you!" the red haired freshmen tightened his grip around her wrist.

"Understood…?" Tsumi could only nod. Sneering, he tossed her on the street and left.

Painfully and slowly, the albino stood up shakily and sighed. That was the worst day ever she experienced until now.

If God, Buddha or whoever there is up there, he hates me or just simply didn't give a fuck about my situation and is now laughing his ass off.

Limping, she opened the gate and went into the house.


End file.
